Shinobi in Fiore
by Grace1776 Jr
Summary: Lucy and the gang at Fairy Tail have a member who is a bit different. He calls his magic Jutsu. When their latest enemy attacks it takes everyone, including their mysterious new member to survive, or it will be the destruction of not just Fairy Tail but Fiore and the domination of Earth Land.
1. Chapter 1: Who's That

**Shinobi in Fiore **

**Plot**: This is a Naruto crossover with Fairy Tail. Lucy and the gang at Fairy Tail have a member who is a bit different. He calls his magic Jutsu. When their latest enemy attacks it takes everyone, including their mysterious new member to survive, or it will be the destruction of not just Fairy Tail but Fiore and the domination of Earth Land.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this. It's just a fun idea I came up with and wanted to put out there.

* * *

Chapter One: Who's that?

It was a normal day at the Guild when Lucy Heartfilia entered that morning. Which meant that everyone was in rough and tumble knocking over tables, breaking chairs and all around having a good time. "It's only 10:00 am, there's no way they can be fighting this early." Lucy said to herself and went to a "quiet" table where Wendy and Carla were sitting.

"Hey, Wendy," Lucy said waving.

"Hi!" the younger girl dragon slayer said standing up. "Carla was just demonstrating her new telepathic power.

"Indeed, Child." Carla, a white Exceed (cat creature from Edolas) said. Jumping up on her small feet she looked to the door. "I foresaw an S Class Wizard breaking up this fight."

"Is that really a prediction?" Lucy asked sitting down. "That's what always happens. Erza is going to come in and yell at Natsu or Gray and everything will calm down."

"_I'VE GOT A FIRE IN MY BELLY!" _

_"OH SHUT UP! IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"_

_"ICE-MAKE: LANCE!"_

_"YOU WANT TO TAKE ON A REAL MAN!?"_

The boys were still fighting when doors to the Fairy Tail Guild opened up and Master Makarov entered. The Master of the guild saw he commotion and completely ignored it. He easily moved around and went straight to the bar where Mirajane served him his large mug of ale.

"Well, Carla, I guess your predictions are still in development." Lucy commented seeing the pretty white kitty look crest fallen.

"I don't understand," Carla was saying to no one in particular. "I was sure I saw it."

"Maybe you just didn't get the time right?" Wendy asked trying to help her friend.

"Maybe," Carla said turning back to look at the two human women. "Any way – "

The fighting ended suddenly. Lucy, Carla, and Wendy were instantly looking around and saw that everyone in the guild were staring in one direction. Not at the door, but on the other end of the guild by the Job Board. The board was where all job postings for wizards were listed for anyone who could take them.

Lucy looked on and only saw one guy standing by the board. She had never seen him before. He was tall, with long black hair tied behind his head. His cloths were also unusual; black, a gray tactical jacket, arm guards, gloves and some sort of weird sneaker/sandals…all black. And he had a short sword strapped to his back.

"Who's that?" Wendy whispered taking her hint by the now quiet guild hall. "I've never seen him before?"

"I don't know," Lucy answered. She was a more senior member of Fairy Tail than Wendy or Carla but that was still less than a year.

Everyone watched as the young man took a job posting off the board and then quietly walked from the board to the bar where Mirajane and Master Makarov were. "Itachi," the Master greeted him happily already well into his second ail. "When did you get back?"

"Just a moment ago." the young man answered. Itachi reached into a pouch behind him and pulled out a smaller bag that looked like a coin purse. He set it on the bar by Mirajane. "For my tab."

"Always so prompt," Mirajane said happily taking the money. They seemed to be the only people not effected by Itachi's presence.

"Have a seat, and tell me about your recent success." The master said and ordered another drink, happily.

By then the guild was starting to liven up again with conversation and people putting tables back up and sweeping away the broken furniture that was destroyed in the scuffle. Fortunately, the guild has a back room now that was filled with back up chairs and benches since breaking things was by no means uncommon in the guild hall.

Mirajane took her tray and started making her rounds. When she got to the table where Lucy, Wendy and Carla were at asked if they wanted anything.

"No, thanks," Wendy said.

"I'll like a glass of Milk." Lucy ordered.

"Mirajane," Carla spoke up to get the waitress' attention. "Who is that wizard wit Master Makarov? We've never seen him before."

"Oh, that's Itachi," Mirajane answered like it wasn't any big deal.

"I've never seen him before," Lucy prompted. "Has he like been away on a long job?"

"Like Guildarts? No." Mirajane answered sunnily. "He just keeps a low profile and comes and goes very quietly. I see him here every month to pay his bar tab and get updates on the goings on. He's a nice guy."

"He's not in the magical magazine's either," Lucy said. "I've read them all and I've never seen him before."

Mirajane shrugged. "Like I said, he keeps a low profile. I bet he's walked right by you and you never noticed him before."

"Wow," Wendy said. "So he's that powerful that he can turn invisible?"

"Oh, no." Mirajane said turning to go fetch their orders.

The three females looked to themselves in puzzlement when the unmistakable voice of Natsu could be heard over the normal din of the guild. "ITACHI!"

Natsu, along with his flying companion, Happy ran up to where the girls' table was but his attention was on the bar. "Itachi, I'm ready for a rematch! Get ready!" Natsu's fists came together and ignited into twin flames. Without waiting for a response he charged. Lucy had to jump up onto the table to avoid his carless swinging arms. He launched himself into the air at the dark newbie "GET READY!"

Fwip…

Natsu fell to the ground right in front of the chair Itachi was sitting in. He calmly looked down and retracted two fingers that had been pointing out. Natsu jumped up unhurt. "Hey, what's the deal, Man? Every time I want to fight you just poke me in the forehead. What gives? That smarts you know?"

Itachi gave Natsu a half smile. "We'll have to fight later."

"NATSU!" Master Makarov was not so calm – and maybe a bit drunk. He pointed at the bench where Lucy had been siting. It was on blazing on fire. "I WONT HAVE YOU BURNING DOWN MY GUILD AFTER I JUST GOT IT FIXED."

Lucy and the others didn't get to hear the rest of the rant before Mirajane blocked their view and was setting down a mug of milk for Lucy and glasses of water for Carla and Wendy. "WOW, he took Natsu out with two fingers." Wendy said in wonder. "So is he an S-Class Wizard or something?"

"I told you." Carla said. "I told you an S-Class Wizard was going to come in and stop the fight and it did." She smiled superiorly to herself.

"He's not an S-Class Wizard." Mirajane said.

Carla fell forward on her face. Looking up she wanted to ask but Mirajane continued. "He's just an ordinary member of the guild. Been a member maybe 2 years, maybe less. Mystogan, brought him into the guild."

"What? Really?" Wendy asked. Mystogan had saved her when she was really small and now he was gone, back to his world in Edolas. She had never gotten a chance to thank him for all he had done for her. When she found out he was a member of Fairy Tail she had hoped to find someone she could talk to about him but he had been so mysterious and withdrawn that no one really knew anything about him other than he was S-Class.

"Oh, yeah. They did a few jobs together early on and then Itachi got his feet under him and started doing solo jobs. He's not a part of any teams if you're wondering."

"Wow, I didn't think Mystogan had any friends." Lucy commented.

"Well, I'm not sure about that." Mirajane said. Seeing that this was going to be something she was going to have to explain she took a seat for herself. "See, Itachi and Mystogan met on an S-Class Job. Mystogan was supposed to stop a demon who was terrorizing a village. Several other top wizards from other guilds tried but none were being heard from again. Master, actually wanted to give to job to the Thunder Legion figuring they would be the best since then they were the strongest team. Not sure why but Mystogan took it instead."

"A mission where top wizards were disappearing." Lucy echoed. That was intense. You'd think something like that would be all over, in the news and stuff.

"So Itachi helped Mystogan?" Wendy asked.

Mirajane smiled. "Oh no. Itachi was the demon Mystogan was there to stop. "

* * *

**Author's Note:** Read the next Chapter, more will be there.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Man

**Chapter Two: The Mysterious Man**

* * *

"_WHAT?!_" the three females collectively gasped.

Mirajane seemed not to notice. "Oh, yeah, Mystogan took the job. By then the magic council was preparing to send a battalion of Rune Knights to deal with the problem." She leaned over the table and whispered. "Actually I heard that a platoon of knights were already sent but like the other wizards had been taken." She leaned back smiling at the clear horror displayed on the two girls. "Well any way, Mystogan got there first."

"Woe," Lucy said in awe.

Mirajane stopped her story to look back at the bar where Itachi was still sitting watching Master Makarov chew out Natsu. Happy, was now sitting on the bar too nibbling on a fish.

"What happened?" Wendy prompted, her little fists balled up with excitement. "Mystogan defeated him."

"Well of course he did, Child." Carla spoke up. "After all, Fairy Tail's reputation would be on the line. If one of the S-Class failed it would be a black mark against the guild."

Mirajane turned back to her captivated audience. "Well," Putting a finger to her chin. "I'm not sure you can say Mystogan defeated him. See what I remember is everyone started falling asleep – you know like how it always was when Mystogan would show up. When the sleeping vale was lifted Itachi was here, and Master said he was Fairy Tail's newest member. When I asked about it, Master, only said that the job was done and there was nothing more to say about it."

"But the Magic Council," Carla protested. "The Rune Knights would have come to take him away if he was the villain."

Mirajane shrugged. "Yajima, must have smoothed it all over. Truth be told, its kind of hard to think of Itachi as the evil sorcerer type. He's a pacifist."

The three females turned to stare at the dark haired young man. Happy took notice of Carla and floated over to land on the table and offer her his fish – which was half eaten already. "GO AWAY TOM-CAT!"

"A pacifist?" Lucy echoed. "But the sword, and the job…"

"Ah, Lucy," Master also took notice and beckoned her over to where he and Itachi were sitting. Nervously, and cursing under her breath she got up and walked over to the bar. "Lucy, have you met, Itachi?"

"Uh, no." Lucy said smiling – or trying to. She offered her hand. "I'm Lucy Hearfilia, I just joined the guild this year."

Itachi had surprisingly dark eyes. They stared at her and then down at her hand. He slowly took it and gave a light shake. He had a deep voice which was surprising since he looked like he was very young. But now that Lucy got a good look he had dark lines around his eyes like he was someone who was very stressed or worried. "It's a pleasure."

"I was just telling Itachi what you and Erza reported about Edolas and Mystogan. Itachi and Mystogan were friends so I felt it best he heard the story from someone who had been there." Master hopped down from his chair and sauntered off, a bit tipsy which was amazing considering he was such a small man and had downed four alcoholic drinks.

"Lucy," Itachi said turned back to the blond. "I've heard of you. You have 8 of the gold zodiac celestial keys right?"

"Oh, well, yeah, I do." She reached into her pocket and produced her key ring and all of its golden keys. "Come to think of it I do. I honestly haven't thought to count them."

"I'm glad Loke has been able to go home. It was a burden for him to pretending to be human."

"Oh, yeah we have a contract – _WAIT_ you knew he was a celestial spirit?"

Itachi slowly nodded. "Yes, we never talked about it but I could tell. Mystogan also knew but it wasn't our business."

"Wow, I thought he had everyone fooled. I didn't even know until it came down to his hearing before the Spirit King."

"If someone is determined they can keep secrets the likes of which would move mountains." Itachi said gravely. Then he smiled. "I'm sorry. Master Makarov said you and the others were in this other world with Mystogan. So he is home now?"

About an hour later Lucy was sitting side by side with Itachi enjoying his calm, quiet demeanor. It was a nice change from the loud and over the top energy that Natsu always gave off. And when Gray was in the mix it was positively aggressive.

"So, Itachi," Lucy asked, "I don't want to pry but Mirajane was telling Wendy, Carla and me about how you joined the guild."

Itachi half smiled. "Really. I would have thought that story be old by now. You and Wendy have been much busier than me." He looked over his shoulder at Wendy and Carla who were talking. "To think Fairy Tale has three Dragon Slayers, and a celestial wizard with more than half the zodiac keys. The Guild's fame and fortune will be rising beyond expectations."

"Aw, thanks." Lucy said brightly. "But really, did Mystogan have to defeat you as part of a S-Class Assignment?"

Itachi looked at Lucy with his dark eyes. "Mystogan made me offer to join his guild. He was very persuasive."

Lucy got a sneaking feeling that this was a rehearsed answer, as was the second feeling she shouldn't ask more. "So, what's with the sword? Is that part of your magic?"

Itachi looked over his shoulder. "Oh that. No, not particularly."

"Oh, what kind of magic do you use?" Curiosity had replaced her original fear of the mystery man.

Itachi smiled again. "That's a difficult question to answer. In truth I try not to use magic as much as possible."

"Wait, you're a wizard and you don't use magic?" Lucy said in disbelief. "How can that be? You take jobs off the board."

At the mentioning of the job board Itachi offered her the sheet of paper he had taken. Lucy took a look at the paper. Her eyes bugged out, "MISSING CAT! NEED HELP FINDING LOST KITY!"

Itachi nodded. "Nothing glamorous."

Lucy felt like the wind had been let out of her. What was with all the drama? Everyone had stopped dead like this guy was the biggest thing since Guildarts. And he finds lost cats!

Itachi started laughing. "I'm sorry…but…your face. You thought I as some big S-Class wizard didn't you?"

"Well yeah. Look how you took down Natsu. Everyone was staring at you like you were some big deal…oh sorry I didn't mean…"

"No, you're right." Itachi clasped his hands together. "It's a lot drama over very little." He kept smiling. "I don't know why they do. I haven't done much."

* * *

**Elsewhere in Fiore:**

"Please don't. I'll do anything. Why are you doing this?"

A man walked out of the shadows. "If only I could tell you. I summon darkness." With a outstretched hand waves of darkened mater seeped forth on the air and enveloped the poor soul. In moments his muffled cries stopped and the black waves dissipated leaving a withered husk were the man had been. The wizard came into the light.

Though his appetence has changed, Jose Porla, the Master of Phantom Lord and once a member of the 10 Wizard Saints, was still a proud figure…a not so clear smirk on his black lips from the pain he had just brought on. "So no it begins."

"Come, Brother, we have more work to do." Another figure spoke from the shadows.

Porla turned and glared at the man in the shadows. "I – of course. There is more work to do. Lead on then."

Together they vanished into the darkened streets.

* * *

**Auther's Note**: Okay, it's been a long time since I wrote anything new so keep that in mind. I've been a fan of the Fairy Tail anime for a while now and it's only recently have I found out the fate that ultimately befell Itachi in "Narutio: Shippuden."

For those that are a bit confused, I am not going to make this a kind of world where Naruto and Fairy Tail exist side by side in different spaces. That would be cool and I'm sure it could be written but that's not where I'm going with this. This is a Itachi Second Chance arc – where Itachi has been given a second chance – maybe by God, maybe by Fate, it doesn't matter – he is in Earth Land and joined Fairy Tail partially because Mystogan (from another world too) made it sound like a reasonable thing to do. I was working on his personality and ultimately came up with a cross between the darker persona he put on for almost all is life and the peaceful side we are told he always had. With Sauske no longer a motivator I thought we could see a softer side of him, at least in moments.

If you're wondering: does Master Makarov know who and what Itachi is? The Answer would be he come closer than anyone else thus far. It will be explained why he wasn't involved in the Battle of Fairy Tail or why he wasn't sent to deal with the Orachion Seis. I have a good reason for that. _hehe_

This second Chapter was short because originally it was part of Chapter one. I liked the cliffhanger in Ch 1 so much I broke it into two and added this ending to introduce the antagonists.

I will admit this is an Itachi centered fic but I'm going to try and give everyone their just due and try to keep within the formula normally seen in a Fairy Tail story arc. That means a lot of characters and they all get to do something but normally Natsu saves the day – at least in part.

I have a good plan for this so let's hope I finish it for once. Love reviews, and will always welcome ideas and critiques on characters and plot. Spelling and grammar are my weakness so if you are going to correct me, be specific so I can see the problem. I will try to fix them unless I think its better the way I wrote it. Thank you for all the support.


	3. Chapter Three: Seeming to be Alone

**Chapter Three: Seeming to be Alone**

Makarov saw Lucy sitting next to Itachi and suddenly an idea popped into his head. "LUCY!"

"YEAH!" The blond jumped out of her seat.

"I just had an idea. You should team up with Itachi for a job."

"WHAT!?" A collective of people to include, Natsu, Lucy and Gray, who had overheard the statement.

"But, Gramps," Natsu complained. "Lucy's part of our team. We're Fairy Tail's strongest _four_ man team."

"Hey wait a sec:" Happy started doing the math. "Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy – "He jumped up flying into Natsu's face. "HEY I'M PART OF THE TEAM TOO, NATSU. HOW CAN YOU FORGET ME?"

Master Makarov kept talking while Happy and Natsu argued. "I think some time with Itachi will be beneficial to you, Lucy. You're powers are getting stronger, its time you tested them out." Casting a look at Natsu fighting with the blue cat his expression darkened. "Especially with someone who won't butt in and cause a mess."

Lucy thought about hat for a second. It was true. Almost every job she and the gang went on there was always collateral damage to buildings and property. It almost always cut into their earnings as well. Remembering their last job Lucy went pale. What Natsu didn't burn down, Gray and Erza demolished.

"Itachi, I'm pleased to say has never destroyed a single building or had one complaint against him since he joined the guild." Makarov stated.

"Well, sure." Lucy turned to the dark haired man sitting in his seat still. "If you don't mind?"

Itachi looked Lucy up and down for what seemed like too long. His smile was still there but it looked – forced somehow. "Very well." He stood up and took the job posting for the missing cat with him. Going back to the job board he put it back up.

Lucy watched him confused until she realized he was looking at the board again. Getting up she came over to him and looked at the board. "What are you doing?"

"Pick one."

"What?" Lucy asked. "You mean you'll let me pick the job?"

"Yes, something that will pay enough for two."

"Well," Lucy looked at the board.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Lucy joined Itachi on a job?" Erza repeated.

"That's right." Gray said while drinking a glass of ice water. He leaned back fully clothed for once. "They left earlier to get ready."

"What job did they chose to take?" Erza questioned.

Being an S Class wizard Erza had a great deal of pride, in herself, the guild and all its members as well as an undying respect to Master Makarov and his decisions. It didn't' come up often but just like Mystogan, questions about Itachi would always surface. Truth was, she knew very little about the strange wizard – if he was even a wizard. The few times Erza had come across Itachi directly she never saw him use magic, nor did he participate in the same rough and tumble that was common among Fairy Tail. He also had been absent for nearly all of the guild's crises for the last year, starting with the war with Phantom Lord.

Erza knew that all the S Class wizards, herself, Mirajane, and Laxus had never faced Itachi in any sort of combat, training or otherwise. The only wizard that had ever really been connected to Itachi was Mystogan and the Master. When the battle with Phantom was coming up Mirajane had put out a summons for nearly all the wizards. Only a few did not answer the call: Guildarts who had been on a 3 year job, Laxus who had refused along with his Thunder Legion, Mystogan and Itachi. Mystogan was later to have been reported destroying all of Phantom's branch guilds. There had been no word of Itachi at all. It had rankled Erza that a man who supposedly had Master Makarov's respect would be so absent when the guild needed all of its strongest.

"Why would Master want Lucy to work with Itachi?"

"Du'no," Gray said disinterested.

"They said they were meeting at the train station tonight." Natsu appeared.

"You know what that means," Happy hopped onto the table. "They're in love!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Erza stood up in her chair and walked off.

Gray asked no one in particular, "Where's she going in such rush?"

"Where's your shirt?" Natsu replied

"Master."

"Erza," Makarov opened one eye while sitting on the bar. "What can I do for you?"

"Lucy. Why did you encourage her to take a job with Itachi, without he rest of us? She's our team mate."

Stretching the short old man got up. "Erza you are a gifted wizard. One of our strongest. But here's the thing. YOU AND THE REST OF THOSE GOONS ARE KNUCKLE HEADS AND DESTROY EVERYTHING IN SIGHT! I CAN NEVER RETIRE AS LONG AS YOU THREE ARE RUNNING AROUND TOGETHER!"

Sitting back down Makarov looked up at the Fairy Tail symbol on the far wall. "Lucy is still young in her craft. She needs to spread her wings and see what she can do on her own without powerhouses like you, Natsu and Gray watching out for her. She has shown a lot of strength and I know she will go far but it's my job as master of the guild to not only give her the opportunity to grow but shape how she grows. Like I do for all of you."

"I know you don't see it. You haven't been given the chance to see it but Itachi is different from a lot of us here in Fairy Tail. He and Mystogan were cut from the same cloth – only… well Itachi may need Fairy Tail more than Mystogan ever did."

"I didn't know everything about Mystogan. I wish I had and maybe I could have done more for him. Itachi is my chance to do better. He is one of us even if he keeps himself separate. He has gifts of his own to share if given the opportunity. I think that he can provide the protection Lucy will need while still giving her space. And maybe she'll help him realize that being separate isn't the only way to be."

"I see." Erza looked down at the grown. "I'm sorry we cause you such grief, Master."

"DON'T YOU WORRY." Master Makarov jumped off the bar and sauntered off. "Besides if I didn't have you all the watch over I might actually become an old man. Can't have that, du du du du du."

Erza watched him leave and smiled going back to her table where Natsu and Gray were discussing something. She felt like cake.

**ON A TRAIN TO THE TOWN OF FOUST**

Itachi sat across from Lucy with his eyes closed, wrapped in a long cloche like robe with a high collar. Lucy was looking out the window. She was feeling so nerves that she couldn't sleep. Maybe she had picked off more than she could chew with this job. A ring of thieves had stolen a valuable heirloom and the request was the get the object back – a bonus if they could capture the thieves as well.

_Its okay, Lucy, you can do this. I've changed a lot since I joined the guild. I helped bring down the Oracion Seis, and traveled to another world and back again. I can do this – without the others backing me up. Besides, _she looked across at the silent man napping_. Itachi is here to help me and he took on Mystogan. I'll be fine. _Lucy kept going over and over this in her head. Reaching for her pouch she felt the key ring with all her spirits. "I'm never really alone."

"I hope you're talking to yourself and not the voices in your head."

"HUH!?" Lucy was shocked when Itachi spoke without opening is eyes. He wasn't asleep, he'd been awake the whole time.

"If you're hearing voices in your head, than you would be right, you're never alone."

"No, no. I was just thinking of my spirits." She tried to explain. "You know, I'm never alone without friends."

"What if you lose your keys?" Itachi asked opening his eyes.

"Well that will never happen. I'm a celestial wizard. Without my keys I'm…" That was a very good point. Without her keys what kind of wizard was she?

"It's touching that you have faith in your comrades. And it's true that most of the time in a guild or anywhere you can find help when you need it. But it isn't always the case. You will one day find yourself alone, or confronted by an enemy that no one else but you can handle. When these times come, you are alone. Even if everyone loves you and cheers for you, when you're in the pit, it's your life on the line. You are the only person you can truly depend on."

Lucy suppressed a shiver. "You sound like you know from experience."

Itachi looked out the window. "This world, any world, is full of lies and deception. When you know that it's hard to have absolute faith in others. I once chose to take all the responsibility onto myself. I couldn't trust my comrades. Maybe – if I had done things differently there could have been a better outcome."

"Oh." Lucy wasn't sure what else to say.

"Or," Itachi went on turning back to her, "It could have been much worse." His dark eyes seemed to bore into her. "Lucy, one thing I know is absolutely true. In all my travels it has been an absolute. Strength matters. If you are strong, you can protect the people you love. If you are strong, you can effect change. It's when you're not strong enough that you might as well be powerless. So make up your mind who you're going to be. Once you do, you will be on a never-ending journey, always to achieve and increase so that when it really counts you will be ready even if there is no one to stand beside you."

Lucy didn't know what to say to that.

**FOUST**

Four mysterious and dangerous figures sat around a table covered in valuable gold and other precious mettle and stones.

"Wow what a haul," one of them said.

"Yeah," agreed another.

Suddenly, the door to the shadowy dwelling was kicked in. Lucy stood in the center of the door, light poring in around her. "Hey you jerks. I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard here to get back what you creeps stole."

The four guys now shown in the light were professional looking tough guys. One of them had eye path and he didn't look impressed. "Oh, yeah. Get her boys."

Three of the men at the table rushed the blond but Lucy was faster. She already had a key ready. "Open, gate of the Golden Bull." In a flash of light and smoke the large black and white bull wielding a massive Battle Axe appeared.

"AWOO. I am here Miss Lucy."

"Taurus," Lucy pointed at the guys, "Get these guys. Don't let them escape."

"If I do, can I get that smooch you keep promising me?" The bull spirit leered down at her.

"Maybe. Just get them."

"Oh Kayyyy!" Taurus turned on the three attackers. "Ready or not, here I come to BULLL YOU OVER!"

The fight was short and sweet. In three strikes Taurus has put down the three henchmen leaving only their boss. He was a tall lean looking guy with an eye patch. "Now, where is the March Family Heirloom you stole?" Lucy demanded.

"He…Make me tell you little girl." He sneered. Taurus didn't need to wait for Lucy's command. He sprang at the guy and…hit the table going through it before he could stop himself. Tipping over the debris the giant bull man got up and charged the still standing thief. He swung his ask and, and…it went right through him.

Taurus' eyes popped out of his head. "WHAT!?" Both he and Lucy shouted in astonishment.

The man turned on Lucy smiling a evil smile. "As you can see I practice spirit magic too. With my Spirit form I can pass through anything…or let anything pass through me. And guess what. I can even pass through people."

With that he lunged at Lucy. Lucy raised her arms to block but she knew it as no good.

"AH!" Instead of feeling a blow Lucy opened her eyes and the guy with the eye patch was tangle up in a series of nearly invisible wires that crisscrossed the length of the door. The only reason she could see them was that they had cut into the goon's skin showing small traces of blood running down their fine cords.

"He can only pass through objects that he knows are there." Itachi appeared next to Lucy.

"Itachi," Lucy said his name. It was a short moment of relief because no sooner had Itachi appeared then the guy had passed through the wire trap and ran right for them. Itachi side stepped taking Lucy with him and let the guy run right past them.

"Hey, wait," Lucy said. She whorled on Itachi. "What was that? We had him?"

"What was our assignment?" Itachi asked calmly.

"To catch the thief. Now we know he has magic, we can't let him escape. Come on, Taurus."

"Wait." Itachi said the word with a kind of dreadful finality that stopped both Lucy and the large Man Bull. Itachi looked up at Taurus. "You have done well but you should depart for now. Your part is complete."

Confused the bull looked at Lucy who with a shrug released her old and let Taurus return to the Celestial World.

"Now, what spirit do you have that can follow him without being seen?"

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because we are not here to capture him. We want him to take us to his stolen goods." Itachi explained. "Now, what do you have that can follow him while we wrap things up here."

Lucy all of a sudden understood. Feeling a bit foolish for just rushing in she grabbed one of her keys. "Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo".

"How may I serve you, Princes? Do you wish to punish me?" The tall statuesque maid spirit appeared.

"Virgo!" Lucy said taken aback by the masochistic request. Recovering and not wanting to look any more foolish in front of Itachi she gave her order, "Virgo, go follow that thief that just ran from here. Keep a safe distance and don't let him see you. When he stops come and find us to tell us where he goes."

"As you wish, Princes." Virgo then disappeared into the ground presumably to follow the thief.

Lucy turned back to Itachi. "Now that that's been taken care of, what do you suggest?"

Looking around Itachi walked over to the unconscious goons still on the floor. "I'd summon the town guards to take these men in. And we should make sure all the goods are turned in so they may be returned to their owners."

It almost made too much sense. Lucy's jaw dropped. Erza, Gray and Natsu would have been knee deep in a mess by this point. Heck even she had gone in spirits blazing the moment they knew where the thieves were hiding out. But Itachi was so quiet and calm. Like weather they won or not didn't really matter. It made Lucy feel like she was just little girl looking up to an older sibling. Like she would know since she was an only child.

"I'll go find the guards. Can you keep the scene secure?" Itachi asked.

"Uh," Lucy looked down. "Well maybe I should get the guards. See with Virgo gone to follow that guy I can't open another door to summon another spirit if things go wrong."

Itachi stared at Lucy. "What do you want to do, Lucy?" He was giving her the decision, again. It was her choice, and the risk was on her as well, if they failed or succeeded.

**FORREST JUST OUTSIDE OF FOUST**

The thief leader reached into the tree and pulled out of it with his magic a bag of stolen goods. The best place to hide something was where no one would look, like in a hollowed out tree with no hole in it. He didn't feel bad for leaving his crew behind. They were small time anyway, not like they had his particular talent. He could get another crew together in no time.

He was running again when without a thought he fell through the ground into a ditch. "What the."

"Ha, thought you could get away did you?" Lucy Heartfilia was there. "I had my spirit ring the area with ditches just under surface. You can't go through something unless you know it's there, right.

"You!" He got up and charged her but right in front of Lucy Virgo exploded from the ground swinging her chain. He had just enough time to pass through the chain before it would have knocked the ever love'n daylights out of him.

He realized he was out gunned. This chick was prepared. They must have been able to follow him, and now he knew there was a trap. Fairy Tail had a rep for being one of the strongest magical guilds there was. Now he knew why. He had to get out of here.

He ran another direction, this time away from Lucy, going right through the trees hoping that the extra obstacle would slow down the celestial wizard and her spirit. It did nothing to save him from stepping into a rope trap that sprung the moment his foot stepped into the middle of the loop and he was snapped upside down so fast he felt like he was going to vomit.

He was going to instinctively pass through the trap but then the guy in the dark robe showed up. He looked up at him with cold black eyes. "I wouldn't do that. If you fall from that height upside down you'll break your neck. Fall and pass through the ground you'll burry yourself alive. Either option doesn't sound very appealing does it?"

It wasn't possible. He was trapped. He could pass through anything, go through anything and now, he was trapped.

**AND THEN**

Lucy sat beaming in the café. Plue was sitting in her lap. Itachi sat at the small table across from her. "I can't believe it. That was the smoothest job I've ever done. And we get to keep all of the reward. That was amazing." They hadn't destroyed anything. The town wasn't chasing them out and there was no one yelling at them. It was great.

"You did well," Itachi said. He was counting out the reward money and dividing it into two pouches. "This is yours."

Lucy grabbed the bag and was instantly shocked at it weight. "Wait, this feels like,"

"70%" Itachi informed her.

"What, but Itachi, we were partners in this. Besides you…"

"You picked the job, you chose the plan, and you made the final decisions. I only advised. Furthermore you had to use your magical abilities. All together this was a success because of your efforts."

"Well, since you put it that way," Lucy said quietly looking down at the back. Technically he was right, but somehow she didn't fell like she had done that much. "Well at least then I'm buying dinner and paying for our train fair back home."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Note from the Author:** Well I hope you liked this. It took a bit of time. I'm trying to make this like the anime so some things don't require a lot of explanation, such as the thieves' guild. What reason did I need for names? Originally I did have names for them but it got way too complicated for such a short term plot.

Don't worry, more is to come.

I hope the readers like how the characters are developing.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving On

Chapter Four: Moving On

**FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL**

"WOW, that's a lot of Jewels," Happy's eyes bugged out when he heard how much Lucy had made.

"Yup, 112,000 to be exact. I could pay my rent and still have some left over," Lucy said proudly to her friends. Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Levy were all sitting at table with Lucy enjoying the first round on their blond friend who was, for once, flushed with cash. "I thought I'd have to split it 50/50 with Itachi but he gave me 70%, figuring I earned it with more magical effort and stuff."

"So, in other words he got paid 30% for just showing up." Happy commented.

All of a sudden Lucy felt really stupid but then remembered that despite Itachi not using any magic he had been invaluable and she still didn't know how he had first set that wire trap in the building and second the rope trap in the woods. "No. Itachi helped out plenty."

"So you stole his cut," Happy concluded.

"HEY! WHO'S TELLING THE STORY, CAT!" Lucy yelled at Happy.

Off to the side but not very far Erza sat with Natsu and Gray, who for once weren't fighting one another. Erza had listened to Lucy's success when she first returned the night prior. It seemed strange to her that yet again there was no mention of Itachi using any magic. However, true to, Master's, predictions, Itachi, had let Lucy accomplish the task almost all on her own. Though Erza thought that there had to be more to the story then many Lucy knew.

"Gray, Natsu, have either of you ever actually fought Itachi?"

"Hm," Gray was putting his pants back on after losing them without knowing it seconds before. "No, you kidding. That guy would ice my ass in a second."

"Every time I try to fight with him he just pokes me in the forehead and says something like 'later' or 'not now'." Natsu finished his drink – a alcoholic beverage that was lit on fire. "Ahh that hits the spot." He sighed happily.

"Strange," Erza commented. "Except for Mystogan, and the rumors that Itachi had faced off against Rune Knights no one could say they've actually seen him fight. Yet his reputation was one of enormous weight. Erza also couldn't remember every hearing about Itachi completing a major job. This latest mission with Lucy would have been the highest purse Itachi may have ever achieved while being a member of Fairy Tail. She also noted that whenever Itachi did show up, he paid a tab at the bar but she had never seen him ever drink in Fairy Tail. Very suspicious.

"I'm going to fight him." Erza stated mater-of-factly.

"What? Who?" Natsu asked not following the connection between what was just said less than a minute before to Erza's statement.

"Itachi of course."

"Erza, that may be a bad idea." Gray warned.

"Are you kidding?! That's a great idea!" Natsu slammed his fists on the table. "Once Erza beats him than I'll get a shot at her again. This will be EPIC!"

Gray ignored Natsu, "I'm just saying, Erza. Itachi's been around for 2 years. He wouldn't be a member if he couldn't cut it. Besides, think about it. I see how he looks at us when he shows up here. It's like he doesn't even see us – like we're beneath his notice. If a guy can pull that off in this crowed than he's got to be packing some major power. Laxes never even picked a fight with him."

"Oh common, Snowman, you're just afraid he can kick your butt. Don't worry because that's my job." Natsu chided.

"You think you can take me, Salamander." Gray mashed faced with Natsu, "Bring it you flaming gecko."

**ELSWEHRE IN FIORE**

Juvia Lockser stood on the pear overlooking the sea. She had just completed her job and was waiting on a ship to take her back to Magnolia and her beloved Gray when she sensed something behind her.

"Whoever you are, I warn you." Juvia turned her head to look over her shoulder. "I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard and not to be trifled with." Her eyes widened. "Master?"

**ON A HILL OUTSIDE MAGNOLIA**

Itachi Uchiha stood on a hill watching the sun set. He stood absolutely motionless. "You can stay there all you want but until you speak nothing will get done."

A man came out from the shadow of a tree behind Itachi. He was tall with an X shaped scar on one cheek. "I am from the Magic Council, Itachi Uchiha." Itachi didn't react or even acknowledge the statement. "I am agent Doranbolt." Still no reaction.

Doranbolt gritted his teeth. "Listen, you, I've orders to question you on the capture of a dark mage in the town of –"

"Lucy Heartfilia was the wizard of record for the capture. I assisted, that was all." Itachi cut him off. It was now full on dark as the sun had just disappeared behind the mountains.

Doranbolt wasn't convinced. "Still, your involvement in the capture of a wizard violates the terms of your parole. How do you explain yourself? Or do I have to bring both you and Makarov Dreyar in for the violation?"

"My parole states that I am not to participate in any Magical Mission that can affect the political or economic stability of any recognized town or city in Fiore. I may not participate in any recognized or sectioned competition between wizards. I may not be recognized as an S-Class Wizard, serve on the Magic Counsel or in any official office with any guild." Itachi said. "And I will not associate with known dark wizards or dark guilds." Itachi still didn't move. The high collar of his cloak made it look like the voice just emanated from him rather than there being a mouth somewhere."

"So you say, but my magic can look into your mind and find the truth." Doranbolt smiled smugly.

With that last statement Itachi turned and faced Doranbolt. The man was struck with instant fear. Eyes, red and glowing as if on fire stared at him unblinking. "Any technique is worthless before my eyes." Itachi said very calmly. "Go back to the council with your report. Let them know I have _behaved_ myself and that Master Dreyar is keeping me in check."

Doranbolt took several steps back but couldn't break his eyes away from Itachi's glare. "And," Itachi added, his voice changing to something almost mocking if it weren't so low and icy, "Say hello to Lahar for me. Congratulations on his promotion."

Doranbolt was going to try his Memory Control magic on Itachi but thought better of it. _Damn it, I underestimated him. I thought his reputation only a scare tactic or a way for the old guard to make excuses for their failure 2 years ago._ But he had ignored the warnings and had come unprepared for this, this man, if he was a man and not some demon. "I see, well then I shall deliver my report to the Council." Doranbolt tried to save his image for the sake of his pride. He was going to add 'have a good evening' but instead just shrunk away into the trees to use his teleport technique to get as far away from Itachi Uchiha as possible.

It was a shameful display, Doranbolt, knew. It had been his mind control magic that had gotten him selected to monitor the infamous Itachi but now the junior agent knew it wasn't enough. Not even close.

Itachi watched this Doranbolt vanish. "Teleportation, hm." He said to no one. Itachi indulged in his sharingan a little while longer before stopping the flow of chakra to his eyes. The world which had been so clear went dark. Without the sun or a bright light Itachi had to rely on his other senses as he wandered down the hill towards the town of Magnolia. He felt very tired. It wasn't a fatigue brought on by physical effort. This kind of fatigue only plagued someone who had spent too much time worried. Worried about things that he could not do anything about.

"Mystogan," Itachi spoke quietly to himself. "You said you'd help me find a way home. Now what am I supposed to do?"

**ON A BOAT**

Juvia stood on the deck of the boat looking forward. She had a hard look on her face. Her eyes focused on the horizon, dark with the sun already gone. "Erza," she said to herself. "Erza, Mirajane, Makarove."

Paracelsus, walked up beside her. "Juvia, do you have someone in mind for our purpose?"

"Yes," Juvia said. "My guild has three S-Class Wizards. I know they will be excellent candidates."

"Good," Paracelsus said. "Porla, was right to bring us to you."

"Porla?" Juvia asked confused. Something wasn't right. What did her old master have to do with any of this?

"Never mind," the older man said patting her on the shoulder. "Just think of how wonderful it will be once we succeed in our mission."

"Yes," Juvia looked back out to sea. "My beloved and I will have a wonderful life once we succeed."

**AND THEN**

**BACK AT FAIRY TAIL:**

"I'm so board," Natsu complained.

"Will if you have so much time on your hands, why not take a job?" Mirajane advised while cleaning a mug behind the bar. Her bright and chery self transformed into a sinister specter – "Your tab is coming due."

"EEEEEEEEE," Natsu flipped up and ran to the board. Happy shrugged and turned to Lucy who was strutting around in her new shoes. "Hey Lucy, why did you buy those?"

"Are you kidding?" Lucy exclaimed, "These babies are the hottest thing in style." She flashed one foot out and took note that several male guild members were watching. "Besides, with these babies, I'm Fairy Tail's new hottest wizard."

"Oh, I just thought you were self-conscious because your feet get so smelly in those boots you always wear."

"SHUT UP CAT!"

It was just then that Lucy got that strange feeling and realized the guild was quiet again. She turned around and saw Itachi being lead by Master out of a backroom of the guild. I didn't even know Itachi was here.

Master looked depressed and his eyes were downcast. Itachi looked – well blank. He gave the Master a bow and started to walking towards the far end of the guild hall.

"Hey, Itachi," Lucy called out trotting up to catch him. She ignored that everyone was also watching – or pretending not to watch but doing a very bad job of it. Happy was making a face like something scandalous was happening. "Hey," She smiled. "I didn't know you were back. I wanted to say again thanks for taking me with you. I was wondering if we could team up again sometime…maybe take on another missing item quest or even something harder." She smiled but that soon faded.

"I'm sorry Lucy but it is unlikely that we will be working together in the future." Itachi bluntly spoke. "I'm leaving Fairy Tail."

"WHAT?" Lucy said, along with several others and a accompaniment of whispers.

"After I left you I did some thinking. Master Makarov was kind enough to give me council but the conclusion was inevitable. I am leaving the guild."

"But, I…" Lucy was speechless. The young man turned his back to her just as she was about to try to say something more.

"WHAT! YOU CANT JUST QUIT, WE NEVER GOT OUR FIGHT!" Natsu was right there. "Itachi, how can you just forget about Fairy Tail when you never even gave us a chance? 2 years and you've never joined in any of our fun. Come'on, you at least owe me a fight. I've been waiting forever."

Elfman also stood up, "He's right, a Real Man wouldn't just cut tail and run especially without a reason."

There were other cheers which the silent Uchiha listened to. But he looked impassively at all of them.

Turning to Natsu he said very quietly, "come at me,"

Lucy barly had time to duck out of the way before Natsu blazed past her. Her jumped up into the air and slambed down right ontop of Itachi – who hadn't even moved. Smoke, debris and noise followed as Lucy coughed and swatted at the air. "Oh, no,"

Natsu as standing in a crater he made of the floor. Itachi stood over him on solid unbroken boards looking down at the dragon slayer. It didn't look like he had moved, at all. "Natsu," Itachi spoke. "You missed."

Natus looked up shocked and then smiling he lept again. Itachi let one arm slide free of his long cloak. With that one hand he redirected Natsu's insane punch to the left, not even appearing to move or brace himself at all. Natsu went one way then another and other but each time Itachi just batted him away with the one hand. Finally Natsu was about to let it all loose when CATCH. Itachi caught his wrist and held him.

Natsu looked up into Itachi's dark eye, but they weren't dark anymore. They were red – a scary red with black tears like extra pupils staring at him. Suddenly he didn't feel so solid. Itachi let go of Natsu but instead of counter attacking Natsu wobbled on his feet. "I think, the floor is, moving."

Happy shouted out, "Come on, Natsu, you can still take him."

Itachi stood over Natsu and just watched him sink to his knees. "Now you see why I didn't want to fight you, Natsu Dragneel." He walked around behind Natsu, who was still on the floor face planted. "You just don't understand that fighting for its own sake is pointless. And against me, you never stood a chance."

"I think you made your point, Itachi," Makarov appeared. "Are you still so sure you want to leave?"

Itachi looked at Makarov. "Yes. This display only furthers my assertion that my presence will only bring more difficulty to Fairy Tail. And now that Mystogen is gone, I must look elsewhere."

"I understand. I'll walk you out." Master gave Natsu a pat on the head. "Don't worry," He said in a happy tone. "You can work off your nausea by fixing he floor when I get back."

As they headed towards the door Juvia arrived. She took a hard disinterested look at Itachi and then at Master Makarov.

"Juvia," the Master greeted. "I was just walking my young friend here out. Welcome back."

"Yes," she stared at the short man for several seconds then broke eye contact and looked onward. "Erza Scarlet, may I have a word?" She walked away from them muttering "drip drop drip drop,"

"That was strange." Makarov said to no one in particular.

"Master," Itachi spoke, "Is there anyone in the guild that can turn invisible?"

"What? No." Makarov was confused by the question and then terrified when in less than a second Itachi threw a short star shaped dagger right at Juvia's back.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

Well I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I know it didn't do much but I am still setting the stage. If you are wondering who Paracelsus is I made him up. He and several other characters are completely original and not found in Fairy Tail accept maybe through inspiration of other villains found in anime.

I was asked by a reviewer what Itachi's motivation was now that he didn't have the Leaf Village or Sasuke to worry about. Well the answer is simple. Up until recently (remember the Edolas Arc just happened) Itachi still had hope of one day going home – with Mystogan's help. Ever the loyal soldier. Now that that hope is dashed Itachi is rudderless. He needs to find something to live for.

Itachi, in my opinion, has several flaws: He is gifted so he is used to things coming to him naturally and quickly. The idea of hopelessness, real hopelessness is foreign to him. When all attempts to stop the Uchiha from civil war failed he killed everyone – men, women, and children. This isn't a guy that accepts "Oh there is nothing I can do."

Now he is stuck. He really doesn't have a way out of this world and he is alone. So what is he going to do now? That has got to feel pretty damn hopeless. You can ask, "why not make Fairy Tail his new purpose?" but think about. Mystogan was a big time member of Fairy Tail and he still went off to do his own stuff. Just because you join the guild does not mean you just become all happy and care free like so many of the others.

He also has trust issues. He said it multiple times to Naruto and Sasuke. He should trust his comrades, let them shoulder the burden. Well he can recognize that, but he spent a life time loosing friends he relied on. Shisui died on him. Sasuke became a Rouge Ninja. Mystogan has now gone home leaving him alone. The only person Itachi feels he can rely on is himself. Remember what he told Lucy on the train.

He is a masochist with a messiah complex. Remember what he told Kisame on their first meeting about how traitors never die well. Well Itachi, in his own way, wants to atone for his crimes and die – in the most terrible way he can. But of course now Sasuke has already killed him, so how can he finish the job, short of suicide?

As always, I love reviews, questions and opinions. If there is something that doesn't make sense, let me know so I may fix it or rewrite it. I'm sure many of you have ideas and I'd love to hear them. I have a set of bad guys for this arc but I'm sure you have suggestions on how to make it better.


End file.
